Ficlet SasuNaru
by Grimmy Zoe
Summary: Dua buah Ficlet dalam sebuah Fic yang dipersembahkan untuk fans SasuNaru. Menceritakan tentang es loli, lolipop dan SasuNaru.


Ficlet SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Boy Love, typo, mainstream idea, etc

Pair : SasuNaru

Happy Reading~

 **Es Loli**

Siang itu di toko buku, terik matahari sangat menyengat, padahal 3 buah AC sudah dihidupkan dengan suhu 23 . Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 12.15 siang.

"Teme, ke supermarket yuk? Aku haus sekali" rengek pria manis bersurai pirang.

"Hn, tunggu sampai aku selesai membaca buku ini".

"Hah? Tapi buku yang kau pegang tebalnya 450 halaman! Apa kau ingin aku pingsan gara-gara dehidrasi?" protes pria pirang yang duduk disebelah pria berambut raven.

"Hn, 30 menit lagi" ucap si raven tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku geofisika.

"Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak jenuh? Kita disini sudah 3 jam lebih. Sejak jam 9 pagi kita sudah disini. Aku bahkan sudah selesai membaca 8 buah komik Shonen.

"Hn"

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan Teme. . . Ya sudah aku pergi sendiri saja" sungut si pirang.

Baru 3 langkah berjalan, tangan si pirang sudah digenggang oleh si raven.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Jangan ngambek padaku."

"Yey! Sasu-Teme memang baik!" teriak si pirang sambil tersenyum cerah.

Sedangkan para penghuni perpustakaan dengan kompak membunyikan suara "Psssst, tolong diam."

Si pirang hanya bisa cengir-cengir tidak jelas dan si raven hanya mendesah pasrah.

Dengan tenaga sekuat beruang kutub, Naruto –pria manis itu- menyeret pacarnya menuju supermarket yang berjarak 300 meter di seberang jalan.

"Pelan-pelan saja Dobe, jalanan sedang ramai"

"Ah Suke, aku sudah tidak tahan"

Kedip-kedip-kedip, puppy eyes ala Naruto berhasil membius pacarnya.

"Hn, ayo. Tapi kalau kau sampai jatuh, aku tidak akan menolongmu".

*pout

"Huuu, Teme jahat"

Kling. . . Kling. . .

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Naruto langsung menyerbu freezer yang ada di pojok kanan supermarket. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap datar sambil mengikuti dari belakang.

"Teme, sini. . . Aku ingin membeli ini!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambil memamerkan dua potong es loli rasa jeruk.

"Astaga, jadi sejak tadi kau ini ngidam es loli, Dobe?" si raven hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah uke-nya.

"Aku tidak ngidam, Teme. Dari kemarin aku memang ingin membeli es loli tapi tidak sempat. Jadwal ekskul karate di SMA kita kan dari jam 3 sampai jam 6 sore. Aku terlalu lelah untuk ke supermarket setelah berlatih" curhat si pirang panjang lebar.

"Ya terserah kau saja" si raven kemudian menuju kasir dan membayar es tersebut.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil di otak Sasuke.

"Sebentar Paman, jangan di enter dulu struk pembayarannya, aku akan mengambil es loli lagi.

"Eh Teme, kau ternyata juga suka es loli?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh keheranan.

"Tentu saja Dobe-koi. Es ini akan ku makan sambil melakukan 'olahraga siang hari' denganmu".

"Hmmm? Memang ada ya olahraga di siang hari?"

"Tentu saja ada Dobe, kau pasti akan sangat menyukai 'olahraga' yang akan kita lakukan."

Tanpa disadari, seringai jahil muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke yang sudah membayangkan "ini-itu" dengan Naruto.

Fin

 **Lolipop**

Bagi Naruto, permen lollipop merupakan benda yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari hidupnya. Semenjak dia diperkenalkan jenis permen itu oleh ibunya, sulit sekali untuk lepas dari benda itu. Setidaknya setiap seminggu sekali Naruto akan mampir ke supermarket untuk sekedar membeli 8 bungkus permen dengan beraneka macam rasa.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah membuka kulkas di dapur dan

Tadaaaaa~ Ciluk baaaaaa~

Permen lollipop miliknya tinggal 1.

"Oh no! Kaa-san! Dimana semua permenku?" jerit Naruto begitu frustasi.

"Pelan-pelan bicaranya Naruto, ini masih jam 6 pagi. Kau ingin membangunkan ayam tetangga, eh?"

"Tapi. . . . Tapi Kaa-san, permenku tiba-tiba saja menghilang~" rengek Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah kau ini manja sekali Naru-chan. . . Semua permenmu diambil oleh kakakmu."

"What? Kyuu-nii? Mengambil permenku? Untuk apa?" tatapan Naruto menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya pada sang Kaa-san.

"Hem, entahlah. Kau Tanya saja sendiri pada Kyuubi. Kaa-san mau membereskan rumah" ucap Kushina sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang keheranan.

Brak Brak Brak

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar cukup keras ketika sesosok pria berambut pirang menghampiri kamar yang terletak dekat dengan ruang keluarga.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kyuu-nii. . ."

"Kyuu-nii. . . Kyuu-nii, buka pintunya!"

"Kyuu-nii! Ayo cepat buka pintu mu!" suara teriakan Naruto terdengar sangat nyaring sampai Kyuubi menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal.

Cklek…..

"Hei Naruto, kau ini berisik sekali. Ada apa hm?"

Naruto benar-benar kesal sekarang, 3 bungkus permennya sudah hilang entah kemana karena kakaknya, dan sekarang kakaknya hanya memasang ekspresi super duper cuek.

"Kyuu-nii, dimana semua permenku? Kau tau sendiri kan, aku sangat menyukai permen lollipop?" sungut si pirang yang sedang dilanda kesal.

"Hmmm. . . Teman sekolahmu, Sasuke meminta stok persediaan permen itu pada ku."

"What? Lalu Kyuu-nii memberikan itu semua begitu saja?" Naruto tak kuasa menahan kedua bola matanya untuk melotot.

"Kyuu-nii sendiri kau tau jika aku sedang marahan dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa nii-san bekerja sama dengannya? Argh! Ini sangat menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku akan pergi ke supermarket saja. Kyuu-nii keterlaluan!." omel Naruto panjang lebar.

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa mendesah dan melanjutkan tidur panjangnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Setelah mandi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah untuk menuju supermarket di dekat rumahnya.

"Aneh sekali, sejak kapan si Teme suka dengan lollipop? Atau jangan-jangan dia ada maksud mengerjaiku dan semakin membuatku marah? Hem. . . Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak membalas sms, chat dan mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke. Huh, salah sendiri tidak mau mengajariku matematika, dia malah sibuk mengurus persiapan festival budaya. Gara-gara dia nilaiku jadi jelek. Menyebalkan sekali"

Sambil berjalan, Naruto asyik mengomel sendiri tanpa sadar ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kring. . . Kring. . . Kring. . .

Kyuu-nii calling

"Moshi-moshi Kyuu-nii, apa Naruto sudah sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke, rencana kita harus berjalan dengan sukses"

"Kira-kira berapa lama lagi dia akan sampai?"

"Lima menit lagi, bersabarlah"

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku berbaikan dengan Naruto"

"Ya, tentu saja. Lagipula anak itu kadang memang terlalu manja"

"Hn, kau baik sekali Kyuu-nii. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Hmmm, Ok."

Klik, percakapan antara Kyuubi dan Sasuke terputus.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan supermarket, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu bak petinju profesional, Naruto membuka pintu dan bergegas menuju deretan snack yang terletak di pojok kiri supermarket. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hei Naruto, kau sedang mencari apa?" sapa pria paruh baya bername tag Iruka yang sedang menjaga kasir.

"Oh paman, seperti biasa aku sedang mencari lolipop. Paman ini seperti tidak tau kebiasaanku saja. . . hehehe" jawab Naruto diiringi dengan senyum lebar.

"Em . . . . . maaf Naruto, tapi persediaan lolipop sudah habis" sahut Iru dengan kecewa.

"Hah. . .? Habis? Bagaimana bisa Paman?" Naruto benar-benar bingung, ada apa dengan hari ini.

"Itu. . . . Sebenarnya ada seorang laki-laki yang memborong semua persediaan lolipop disini. Dia belum pergi, masih berbelanja dan memilih barang disini. Jika kau ingin protes, langsung hampiri dia saja". Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah paman, mood ku juga sedang buruk. Aku ingin segera memprotes tindakannya. Huh, enak saja mencuri lolipop kesukaanku."

Sedangkan Iruka hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah bocah yang sudah menjadi langganan tetapnya.

Selangkah, dua langkah dan beberapa langkah, Naruto mulai mendekati laki-laki yang telah membuatnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah banner dengan tulisan indah disertai hiasan balon.

I'm so sorry Naruto Uzumaki

Please don't angry with me

I love you so much

U.S

Naruto terdiam melihat permintaan maaf yang ditujukan untuknya dan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut dari belakang.

'sepertinya aku kenal dia'.

"Teme? Hei kau benar-benar Teme kan?"

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa-apaan dengan banner itu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan pada lolipop ku?" Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan sang pacar yang telah dia abaikan selama beberapa hari.

"Maafkan aku Dobe-koi. Aku sengaja melakukan ini semua karena kau memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak".

"Huft. . . Biarkan saja. Itu salahmu yang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak mau mengajariku matematika. Kau sendiri tau aku paling kesulitan dalam mata pelajaran matematika, tapi kau mengacuhkanku".

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh sambil menyodorkan lolipop yang telah dirangkai menyerupai sebuket bunga mawar.

"Hem. . . . bagaimana ya?"

Naruto sok jual mahal dengan Seme-nya.

"Hem. . . Baiklah" jawab Naruto sambil menerima lolipop pemberian Sasuke.

"Teme, kau sangat romantis hehehe"

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu Dobe"

Tiba-tiba

"Cie cie cie ada yang berbaikan nih?"

Seru dua orang pria yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kurama nii? Paman Iruka?"

Ah seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ini perbuatan kalian juga. Tapi terima kasih sudah membuatku berbaikan dengan si Teme". Ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi pacarnya, sedangkan Sasuke membalas ciuman itu dengan lebih ganas.

Fin


End file.
